quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Data Storage Terminal (Revisited)
Data Storage Terminal, visited, a second time, is the 22nd level of Quake 4. Followed the activation of the Storage security. Now, Matthew Kane can go up to the upper floor of the first tower to deactivated the security that will open the gateway to the Nexus Core. At the same time, he can allowing more reinforcement for the Space Marine Corps to help out and securing this tower cutting off the Strogg reinforcement. Walkthrough Helping to Occupied the Tower Followed, where you have come from the down basement. Which will be greeted by the Lieutenant once again to ask you to open the hanger bay. Where more forces can come by. Once you go through the doors. Two Berserkers will spawn, take them out carefully, because they can easily kill the Lieutenant. However his survival isn't necessary. Moving on to where you have meet the Lieutenant and head through the door. Now the bridge can be activated to extended as you do it a flyer transmission on you to open the hanger go left. Where you will encounter the gunner. Take him out and head through the door, where you will seeing a opening launch bay. While in-front of you is the hanger door. Press the switch, jump to the in the middle. Where you take you to down stair. Following another one, wait for the elevator from the other-side come down and ride up. Where you find the elevator with both ways. Get ready, once you approach. Both Light Tank will showed up. Take them out one by one with one down. So you can have a easy time to deal without trap at the corner. After defeating them, call the elevator down and go up. Where you find the hanger door. Activated it and the hanger will open as the Transmission Flyer AI commencing. Getting up the Terminal Suddenly, an unknown force are coming in after the triggering of the hanger door open as the forces inside the aircraft have absolutely no effect on it. Due to the size advantage of resistance as you return. Billy inform you to meet him for the next objective. When you come back, the creature appeared blasting everyone for the signal of warning if they activated the three tower as you approach squad platoon commander as he stating for the creature that just appeared moment being attack and thinking that is guarding the tower. When you go up, go to the marines technical private. Where it will given you the Hyperblaster to upgrade the shot to be bounding around effectively against the enemies. After that go through the door, where you fought with the Gunner as Billy is waiting for you as he stating the Strogg guardian tearing down with the joke of tornado sweeping. Once the joke ended. He contact Strauss for the next objective. He tell him as they need to get up to the tower to deactivated the security that will open the door way to the Nexus. After the conversation ended. Head through the right door which is locked are now open as you immediately greeted by the Grunt. Take it out and head toward where the elevator going up. Once you called the elevator get ready to defend yourself as Tactical Strogg come from behind. You won't be having any problem due to having a team-mate on your back. Once the elevator come down, get ready as Grunt awaits you. Take it out and head up with Billy joking on the view on-top of the tower. Once you reach it, head through the door and go left as the door in-front is close. Go through another again as you seeing the teleporter with the door. Go in and you see another elevator. Make sure to grab everything before you heads up. Once you reach it. A Strogg Flyer have land with Tactical Strogg. Take them out one by one. Don't let your team-mate died. Otherwise, in a reason of mission failed. After you taking care of it. Go all the up in-front, where you see the controller. Activated it as you will be see a communication shoot a ray to the Nexus. Strauss transmission over you for congratulate you to deactivated the security cleared to the Nexus Core. Going down to the Tram He order Billy to stay over there to guard if the enemy any possible attempt to disable it. Afterwards, he advise to take the elevator to go down to the Tram Hub Station. Simple Go where you just head through and see an elevator that is not there have appeared. Take it to down bottom. Once you take it, Cortez have informed to the squad that he also on his way to the Tram Hub Station after hijack as stating that it need to repair to change the direction after the conflict is being go through. When the conversation ended, the level followed as well. Video Quake 4 - Level 22 (General)|The Walkthrough of Data Storage Terminal (Revisited). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV levels